Littlest Pet Shop: The Baby Sitting Bros
by FS1Pets
Summary: Sunil, Russell, and Vinnie all have to babysit three cute, young kittens. :)
1. Chapter 1 The Kitten Babies

Everyone in the Littlest Pet Shop was playing around, the female pets hung out together, and the dudes chilled out.

Then, Blythe walked into the day care with a little pet carrier bag.

( Yeah I hate Mrs. Twombly so I'm using Blythe )

" Hey everyone! Today we have three new day campers today! "

Everyone crowded around her because they heard three. Three new pets, three new friends! But this was a little bit different.

" Ok guys you might want to be careful because they are little, little pets. "

Blythe opened the bag. And out popped three little kittens.

" Aw! Cute! Adorable! Sweet! " The pets cheered. Two were boys, and one was a girl.

The white one was the girl, and her name was Snowdrop.

The tan one was Timothy, and the grey one was Teddy.

Vinnie ran over to the new visitors.

" You guys are gonna love it here! We're going to dance to disco, watch scary movies, play games, and - "

Blythe interrupted the excited gecko.

" Vinnie, they're just babies. They can't do all of that stuff. "

" Oh.." All the pets said at the same time.

" But all of you need to take care of them. Like babysitters. "

" Babysitters? " Russell asked.

" Yeah. This is Snowdrop, Timothy, and Teddy! Be sure to take good care of them. They have special instructions like - "

" Ok, ok Blythe, we can do this. I mean, how hard can it be? " Vinnie interrupted Blythe. " Oh, ok but are you sure you know the proper ways to - "

" Yeah we got it! Now go so whatever you're doing like fashion and stuff. "

Vinnie said smiling. " Ok if you say so. " When Blythe left, Vinnie immediately turned around to the other pets and started to panic.

" Ok, who knows how to babysit! "

" But I thought you knew ALL about babysitting. " Russell rolled his eyes.

" I don't! I really, really don't! Ahhhh! " Vinnie panicked and hyperventilated.

Russell slapped his face to make him calm down.

" Vinnie, relax. Luckily, the girls know more about taking care of babies. So, I, sure that they can - "

Before he could finish his sentence, all four female pets quickly ran away.

Russell sat there, staring. Sunil walked up to him and shook his head.

" Wow that was very misfortunate. I'm sorry that you're a loser Russell. "

" Wow gee thanks. Sunil for making me feel SO much better. " Russell said sarcastically.

" I guess we have to take care of the babies. " Vinnie sighed.

" But we do not know anything about taking care of cute little children! " Sunil started to panic and sat down. " We're just innocent, normal guys! "

" Well luckily I have raised a baby bird before. So, I have some experience with kids. " Russell said.

" Well, ok let's get to it then. " Sunil said standing up.

" Dude, let's call you Mama Russell. " Vinnie said putting his arm around Russell picking up one of the kittens.

" Let's do this thing! "


	2. Chapter 2 Feeding

" Ok, so what do we do Mama Russell? " Vinnie asked Russell, picking up Teddy.

" Uh I think we should be very careful with them since they're only babies. Maybe we should feed them I think they're hungry. " Russell said picking up Timothy. Sunil picked up Snow Drop.

" Aw man Sunil got a girl! Sunil's got a girl! Sunil's got a girl baby! " Vinnie chanted and teased.

" Hey stop it is not funny! I think she's kind of cute! The mongoose said all baby like and smooshing his nose into SnowDrops. She sneezed in his face. He gasped.

" Ew she sneezed on my face! " Sunil had kitten snot on his face. Russell made him go to the bathroom and clean it off.

" So uh Mama Russell? Uh..what exactly do we feed baby kittens? We better not have to hurl in their mouths like the birds do. " Vinnie asked petting Teddy.

" What? Oh no, no! We do not hurl in kittens mouths. I think they're supposed to drink milk from their Mama. They just drink milk from their Mommies ok! "

" Ok * Mama * Russell.." The gecko made a smug face at the hedgehog.

" Would you stop calling me that?! " Russell shouted.

" Haha ok Mama * Rusty * Haha. " Vinnie teased.

Russell slapped his forehead. " You make me sick sometimes Vinnie. "

" Hehehe. "

Sunil came back from the bathroom.

" Hey bro your back! " Vinnie waved his arms in the air. " What took you so long? "

" Since you told me to clean off in the * bathroom *, I thought I'd take a chance and.." Sunil replied, getting interrupted by Russell.

" You had to take a wiz? "

" Uh..."

" Ok no more! Lets just move on to the children! " Russell shouted annoyed.

The kittens started to meow loudly. They were very noisy because they were hungry.

" Ok dudes lets feed these babies baby! "

Sunil and Vinnie went to get some warm milk for the little kittens. They returned with the bottles of milk while " Mama Russell " was back with the kids, trying to keep them from crying.

" We're back Mama Russell! " Vinnie announced barging in through the doggy door with Sunil carrying the baby bottles.

" Good! These little guys are getting cranky.." Russell said rocking Teddy.

Then all three fed the babies. They seemed to drink the milk very quickly.

Soon they became full.

" I think they had enough. " Russell said looking at Timothy.

The kittens started to groan. They were moving around uncomfortably.

" What's wrong with them Mama Russell? Did they eat to much? " Sunil said with a worried expression patting SnowDrops belly.

" No guys they just need to be burped. " Russell said.

" Ooh ooh! I'm really good at burping! Remember that one time -" Vinnie got interrupted by Sunil.

" Yes indeed that is one that will never be forgotten. "

" So, how do we burp a baby? " Vinnie asked.

" It's easy. All you have to do pat them on the back and then they burp. " Russell said patting the kitten on the back.


	3. Chapter 3 The BabySitting Bros

Russell burped Timothy.

Sunil burped SnowDrop.

And they both turned out perfectly, except for Vinnie.

Vinnie had Teddy. He burped him. But..

" EW THAT'S SO GROSS! "

The kitten puked all over him.

" AW DUDE THAT'S GOING TO RUIN MY SCALES! " The grossed out gecko screamed.

" Oh no! Are you ok?! " Sunil exclaimed, looking his body up and down, covered in kitten barf.

" No not really! " Vinnie screamed and started to hyperventilate and panic.

Russell slapped the panicking reptile's face.

" Dude! That was hard! "

" Vinnie you really should clean that off. We'll take care of the kitten. "

Russell said.

Sunil sniffs the air. " Ew! And you're starting to stink! Worse than Pepper! "

The mongoose covered his nose and waved the air.

Vinnie handed over Teddy to Russell and he went to go clean himself off.

" Are you ok Teddy? Aw does your tummy wummy hurt? " Russell said all baby like rubbing Teddy's tummy.

No more than two minutes later Vinnie returned all nice and clean. He brought back a towel still getting some of the puke off.

" Well that was disgusting. So are yo finished burping the babies? " The gecko asked his baby sitting team.

" Yep I think they're feeling much better. " Russell said happily nodding.

The three kittens started to meow happily.

" It looks like they want to play. " Vinnie said.

" Let's play tag! " Sunil said clapping his paws and bouncing up and down.

Then the three dudes and the three kittens played tag. SnowDrop, Timothy, and Teddy all loved playing with Sunil, Vinnie, and fat Mama Russell.

Soon they all grew tired from all the running.

" I..I think it.. it's time for the...kittens to take..a nap. " Mama Russell said panting.

Mama Russell, Vinnie Terrio, and Sunil Nevla put the babies on a nice soft pet bed and blanket. They soon fell asleep. The three dudes quietly walked away.

" We are so awesome Mama Russell! " Vinnie said joyfully.

" Ah! Will you stop calling me Mama Russell?! Why do you call Sunil Sunil instead of Mommy Sunil?! " The fat hedgehog shouted irritated.

Vinnie rolled his eyes. " Fine. Maybe we should call ourselves something that we would all like. "

" How about..The super little pet sitting buddies. " Sunil said with a smile.

" Or...The Animal Sitters/Guardians for Young Infant Pets. " Russell said.

Awkward silence fell in the room. Vinnie broke it.

" Ooh! Ooh! I know! How about...The Baby Sitting Bros? "


	4. Chapter 4 Baby Sitting Clowns

" Vinnie, for once I have to agree. " Russell said impressed.

" Ooh I like it. " Sunil nodded and crossed his arms.

" Then it's official yo! We are The Baby Sitting Bros! " Vinnie shouted with excitement. " So now what do we do now that the babies are sleeping? "

" Maybe this would be a nice time to relax..." Russell said exhaustedly.

Then The Baby Sitting Bros went to find some place comfortable near the sleeping children, and rest. Just when everything was peaceful and the three guys were just about to fall asleep, the sound of whining made their drooping eyes burst wide open to sudden noises.

" Oh no! What happened?! " Sunil started to hyperventilate and as you would probably imagine, Russell slapped the mongoose's face.

" What is up with you and slapping faces? " Sunil said rubbing his cheek.

The fat hedgehog rolled his eyes and focused on the crying kittens.

The Baby Sitting Bros walked over to see what was wrong.

SnowDrop, Teddy, and Timothy were all in tears. The the guys didn't know why. They watched with worried expressions on their faces. It was very sad to watch. They all thought of what to do to make them be happy.

" Im so worried. This is so sad. " Sunil said shaking his head.

" You're always worried dude. " Vinnie said to his mongoose buddy.

" Im I going to have to slap you in the face again? " Russell asked.

" Shut up. "

" Well, Mama Russell, what do we do? Seeing these poor little babies makes ME want to cry! Wah! " Sunil panicked very upset.

" I know what they want! They want to see me and my mad dance skills! "

Russell slapped his forehead, yet again.

" Why in the world would they want to see you dance Vinnie? "

" Because I'm better than you. "

" What?! "

The babies cried even more. Soon Sunil's eyes grew big and started to fill with tears. He made the pouty face an burst into tears like the babies. It was almost exactly like how Penny cries.

" WAHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! WAHHHHH! "

The river of tears blasted into Russell's face like a water gun.

He put his paws in front of him so it doesn't get on his face.

" Ok! Ok! Stop crying people! "

Vinnie started to dance. He did the thrust and shook his butt.

The babies cried even worse. Vinnie's horrible dancing caused him to trip over and he landed sitting on Russell's face.

The baby kittens saw and started to giggle.

" Oops sorry dude.." The gecko tried to get off of him but he kept smooshing his butt cheeks into the poor hedgehog's face.

Sunil started to laugh too. Then he did that weird laugh that sounded like a mix of a sheep, a dolphin, and Spongebob. He laughed so hard he was crying. But in a good way. He coughed a lot, trying to pull himself together.

Now Sunil, SnowDrop, Timothy, and Teddy were all laughing their ginormous heads off.

" Vi...Vinnie! The..they like...haha...you! Hehehe..." The laughing mongoose tried to said still laughing.

" Oh you like this huh? "

The dancing gecko did more terrible dancing. He kept crashing and falling, hurting himself every once and a while.

Sunil kept on laughing until he couldn't breathe. His friend was hilarious!

All the nonstop laughing gave him cramps. After a few minutes he got up to join the comedy crew. He started making chicken noises and making armpit farts. Russell did the same. He clutched his fat and said:

" Hey look at me Ima fat belly! "

Even though he hated being called fat, he did it just for the children.

Soon after about maybe...I don't know...ten or fifteen minutes of dying, the babies were feeling so much better.

The Baby Sitting Bros were so proud of themselves. The each stood up straight and proud crossing their arms with a smile.

" Well that was fun. " Russell said admiring the happy children.

" Hey you know what would make them even happier? " Sunil said with a smug face.

" What? "

" Tickling them! " He started tickling SnowDrop all over nice and good.

It made her giggle and move around out of control.

Vinnie and Russell looked at each other then grinned.

" Let's do this thing! "

" It's about to get ticklish in here baby! " Vinnie squealed tickling Teddy.

" Who wants a belly tickled? " Russell said all baby like.

" You're all about fat aren't you? "

" Shut up. "

After a while of that, the baby kittens were all nice and happy.

Once again The Baby Sitting Bros were proud of their work.

Suddenly a terrible aroma came into the room...


	5. Chapter 5 Uh Oh

The smells in the room made The Baby Sitting Bros nauseous.

Sunil's face turned green. " Is that Pepper?! "

" No..Pepper..isn't...here..." Russell said holding his nose.

" Oh..." Sunil's face turned even more green. He gagged, cheeks filling up and he quickly covered his mouth.

" Ewww! What the heck is that smell?! " Vinnie said in disgust waving the air.

Meanwhile, Sunil couldn't take it. He ran around the pet shop, looking for the nearest bag, bucket, or bowl. He found a bowl and puked.

" Blaugh! It smells 100x worse than Pepper! BLUAGHH! "

Russell covered his and Vinnie's eyes. When he was finished, Sunil went right back over to the pets.

" What..is..that..smell? " The mongoose said sickly clutching his stomach.

The fat hedgehog sniffed, trying to figure out what it was. Geez it no wonder Sunil threw up. His sense of smell lead him to...

Dun..DUN..DUUUUUNNN...

The BABIES...

Green smell clouds came from the kitten's diapers.

( Yes they wear diapers why not? )

The Baby Sitting Bros all held their noses slowly moving toward the kittens.

Russell sniffed one of the babies and he gasping for air.

" Does anyone have an oxygen mask?! "

" Oh I...uh..get it now..ugh..it's the..diapers.." Sunil said still sick.

" No wonder they call him diapers! You die from the smell! " Vinnie said waving the air making a good point.

" Thats stupid, but clever. " Russell said rolling his eyes.

" Wait...does that mean we have to..." Sunil gulped he was almost going to puke again. " Change...them? "

Sunil, Vinnie, and Fat Russell's eyes widened in realization. Silence fell between the three. Sunil broke it and whimpered,

" Oh...no..."


	6. Chapter 6 Uh Oh Pt2

The three suffered the smells of the dirty diapers as they clutched their stomachs sickly.

" Ok, HOW DO WE CHANGE THEM WITHOUT DYING?! " Vinnie shouted looking at the children.

" I don't have any clue.." Sunil gagged trying not to pass out.

The Baby Sitting Bros watched the kids, trying to think of a plan to change the diapers without dying.

" Ok..that's it..I'm going in.." Vinnie marched right up to Teddy, slowly taking off the diaper. The toxic fumes only got stronger and he quickly held his nose tightly looking away. Vinnie opened the diaper.

" Holy €% p! "

Literally! It was so bad, it was like a freakin war zone! It was like, the dump!

Vinnie screamed like a girl and quickly closed the diaper and ran back to the other guys, hugging Sunil tightly in his arms,

Russell seriously started to think about those oxygen masks.

The suffering gecko passed out.

The hedgehog couldn't take it. He went to get the oxygen masks in the emergency box in the pet shop. Russell pulled out three of them.

He put one on and brought the other two to Sunil and Vinnie.

Sunil put the mask on and gasped for air.

"Oh my! I am so glad that we have these oxygen masks! Now we can breathe!"

Vinnie was still laying on the floor, passed out. Russell once again, slapped his face. He woke up, gasping.

" IM ALIVE! " Then he sniffed the air and passed out again.

Sunil and Russell put the oxygen mask on his head and Vinnie got up.

" Am I dead? "

" No! We're alive! " Sunil said happily.

" Yay! " The all said.

Then, The Baby Sitting Bros had to do what they had to do.

CHANGE..

THE..DIAPERS...


End file.
